


But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: House Parties, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief,That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Birthday Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065623
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday to you, dear Sophie!  
> I hope you have an amazing day! 💙

Comes with a [pretty picture](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/631485506188902400/but-soft-what-light-through-yonder-window).

Liam all but rips open the big double glass windows that lead to the balcony. He steps outside and takes a deep breath, the cold night air flowing into his lungs as a welcome alternative to the sticky cocktail made of alcohol and a sweaty haze evaporating from the dozens of bodies moving to the music downstairs.

  
The doors fall shut behind him, muffling the noises further and Liam's shoulders relax.   
Parties are fun but also pretty exhausting, especially when people are starting to drink more than they can handle so Liam uses whatever opportunity he gets to take a breather. Sometimes literally.

Liam steps closer to the balusters and leans forward. The sky is almost clear and the stars twinkle almost blindingly as he rubs his tired eyes. A sigh escapes his throat, damned designated driver role... if Mason wasn’t his best friend he would have refused to even go to this party at all but apparently it's a very good friend of Corey, Mason's boyfriend, who owns this house and well, at least the view is nice.

  
“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”

_What?_

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she.”

The voice is slightly slurred and most definitely coming from down below. Liam leans forward a little bit, until he sees a guy, standing in the middle of the backyard, his arms wide open and a drunkenly wide smile on his face. 

  
“Did you just quote Shakespeare at me, dude?”, Liam asks and the man honest to God giggles, spinning around, “O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?”

Liam snorts, this guy definitely is drunk.  
“That was my line, you know? You are Romeo in this scenario.”

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let you hair down!”, is all he gets as an answer.

Shaking his head Liam decides to safe the guy before he mixes in modern fantasy with the drama and the Disney as well.  
“Don't move!”, he calls towards ‘Romeo' before making his way back inside.

Luckily ‘Romeo' seems to be an agreeable drunk because when Liam steps out into the semi-dark backyard, only lit by the light coming out of the wide window front that separates the house from the terrace and a few lanterns hanging on trees around them, he is exactly like Liam left him.

  
Well, almost.

  
He flopped down onto the grass, his open eyes the only indication that he is awake.

“You know they both died at the end, right?”, Liam asks, stepping closer and kneels down next to him.   
Drunk guy lazily waves his hand around, “I am a med student, I would know to check first.”

_Oh. Hot, well-read and smart. Damn..._  
“I am Liam, by the way and what should I call you, my Romeo?”

The answer is, once again a giggle, then, “It's a pleasure to meet you, Juliet.”  
“My name is not- oh you know what, let’s go with it", Liam grabs Romeo's hand from where it lies limp on the grass and shakes it enthusiastically, “nice to make your acquaintance.”

For a while they just stay silent, Romeo lying, Liam sitting next to him, they listen to the faint music and laughter. It is a nice night and the company is not as awkward as you would think, two stranger next to each other, not talking.  
Then Romeo break their silent.  
“So, Juliet, do you have a Count Paris?”

Liam laughs, “oh Romeo, how could I do that when I was just waiting for you?” the little play is beginning to amuse him more and more so when the other guy continues, by now sitting across from Liam, he stays in his role and they talk until a third voice breaks through the night.

“Theo? Theo, are you out here?”

“Be gone good sir, for you interrupt our moonlight talk!”, Romeo calls back and Liam laughs.

A petite brunette steps down from the porch, walking towards them. She sighs.  
“Theo. There you are. I thought you left without me!”

Theo, as this is apparently his real name, has the decency to look apologetic.  
“No Tara, I would never! But look who I found!”, by now drunken joy has taken over his handsome features again, “my Juliet!”

Liam scrambles to his feet, brushing of his jeans, “actually, my name is Liam. I saw your friend from the balcony and wanted to see if he's alright. Then we got talking.”

Tara shakes her head but she looks more amused than angry.  
“He's my brother. And he hates parties so I am glad you kept him company. I think I will bring him home now, he's pretty gone.”  
They both turn to look at Theo, who is still on the ground, staring of into the distance with unfocused eyes.  
“He probably won't remember this tomorrow morning”, Tara says, “so you want me to give him your number?”

Surprise rushes through Liam but Tara smiles encouragingly, “he must like you or he would have been an asshole to begin with. Normally his drunk persona is not so nice and... giggly."  
Liam's cheeks get hot but he nods, scrambling to get his phone out, holding it out to the girl, “type in his number for me? I have an idea.”  
Tara grins, “I like you already, Juliet.”

  
When Theo wakes up, his head hurts but he still remembers blue eyes and a sunny smile.  
 _And you idiot didn’t even get his number..._  
He groans and rolls out of bed.

  
Then his gaze falls onto the phone on his night stand, blinking to signal an unread.

**From “Juliet”**

**Good Morning, Romeo! :)**   
**I hope the headache is not too bad.**   
**If you are up for food - meet me at the market square cafe at 11?**   
**Yours, Juliet**


End file.
